


Heated

by beelzebub98



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kissing, MC is a horny virgin, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Resolved Sexual Tension, Wingman Asmo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelzebub98/pseuds/beelzebub98
Summary: It's a freezing night in the Devildom, the heater is broken and Beel comes to warm MC up.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 394





	Heated

You're dressed in your warmest clothing, wrapped yourself in the thickest blanket you could find, yet you still shivered, your teeth still chattered and your toes were well on their way to turning blue.

Asmo told you there were seasons in the Devildom just like in the human realm, but you sort of expected their winters to be mildly cold, maybe even barely cold. Once Satan asked you to explain what snow was like after reading about it so much in his books so you just assumed that it didn’t get cold enough to snow here, despite knowing that there were plenty of places in the human realm that didn’t get snow either. After all, Hell was only one realm away from this one, heating the Devildom like it was a frying pan and you were the meal.

Maybe it wasn't cold enough to snow, but it was certainly cold enough to be turning into an icicle.

You were so cold that you woke up hours before your alarm was scheduled to ring, shivering from head to toe.

You untangle yourself from your blankets and brave the cold air to reach for your D.D.D. charging on your bedside table. With shivering hands, you type out a message to the group chat with all the Demon brothers.

_Please tell me you have heaters in the Devildom? I’m freezing._

You are aware that not everyone would be awake right now. It's past midnight and you’re sure Belphie and Asmo would be sleeping. Most of the other demons were creatures of the night, though and as you expected, you get a few messages all at once.

**Lucifer:**

_Are you cold? I'll turn it on for you._

**Levi:**

_I will when I finish this level_

_Ugh. NVM._

**Beel:**

_I'm in the kitchen right now. Do you want something hot to drink or eat?_

You ponder the messages.

_Thanks Lucifer, and that would be nice Beel._

You wonder what you should say to Levi to make sure he doesn’t feel left out.

_I'll watch you game once I’ve regained feeling in my entire body, Levi :)_

**Levi:**

_OOH really? I've got this new game called ‘The Lost Princess is Actually a Cyborg and the Queen of the Moon is about to Annihilate the Earth and Kill us All.’ It’s totally going to be a runner-up for the best game of the decade!_

**You:**

_Sounds really good!_

There’s a moment where the group chat is silent, so you lie back under your blankets and try to keep yourself warm. Then your phone buzzes and you check your messages.

**Lucifer:**

_The thermostat is broken._

**You** :

_wtf_

**Lucifer** :

_It hasn't been used in a while_.

…

_It hasn’t been used ever_

**You:**

_I’m gonna freeze to death lol_

_Aren’t you guys cold??_

**Lucifer:**

_Demons don't really get cold._

**You:**

_What about the angels? And Solomon?_

**Levi:**

_Well the angels are kind of perfect, so they can always adapt to the temperature._

_IDK about Solomon though???? He probably uses a spell or something. He's never complained about the cold before._

**Lucifer:**

_I guess we didn't really consider the temperature for you since Solomon never said anything._

_Demons are always warm, that’s why we're not cold._

_But we swear we will not let you freeze to death. The heater will be fixed immediately._

**You:**

_Thanks Lucifer._

**Levi:**

_We should all gather around MC and use our combined body heat to keep them warm._

You flush. You still haven’t gotten used to the brother’s open displays of affection, though you’re sure that Levi is just joking.

**You:**

_Um…_

**Levi:**

_Not right now though. I still have to finish this level._

You put your phone down when you hear footsteps approaching your door. Beel pushes open your door and turns on the light. He’s carrying two giant mugs of something hot and steaming.

You sit up straight, shivering with every movement. You pull the blankets tighter around you even though they’ve done nothing to keep you warm.

Beel laughs at the sight of you and sits on the edge of your bed.

"Hot chocolate?" he holds out the mug and you grab it. In the light, you can see how blue your fingers have become, and Beel notices them too, eyes staring at your hands, to your pink nose, chattering teeth and your shoulders that you're trying to stop from shivering so much.

Surprisingly, the hot chocolate looked untouched. You half-expected Beel to arrive with nothing but an empty mug, but Beel must have been able to resist the temptation, or perhaps that’s why he made a second cup, for himself. You take a sip of your hot chocolate. The first sip burns, but the rest that follow are mellowed out. The hot chocolate is sweet, but strangely spicy.

"Did you put chilli in here?" you ask.

“And cinnamon,” Beel nods a little self-consciously. "I wasn't really sure about it, but I made you this one without any chilli just in case you didn't like it. I found the recipe online."

"No, it's actually really good, exactly what I needed to warm myself up. You have that one."

Beel grins a little, not having to be told twice. He holds it up to his lips and even though it's steaming, drinks all of it in one go.

You laugh at him, though you're not sure how he's not in any pain. Probably because he can handle heat better than any human you know. You shouldn't be surprised really. You've seen the demon chug coffee and tea like it was soda.

Another shiver passes through you and Beel looks at you concerned. He sets his empty mug on your bedside table and stands up.

"Are you leaving already?" you ask, a little disappointed.

"No, I'm turning on your lamp," Beel says.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to turn off that light-" he pointed to the one on the ceiling. "And I don’t want to trip over anything when I come back. No offence, but your bedroom is almost as messy as Levi's."

You blush. "Asmo bought me some new clothes and wanted me to model them for him. I was so tired afterwards that I didn't want to clean up."

Beel turned off the light and returned to you. You expected him to return to his spot on the edge of the bed, but instead he tells you to move over and make space for him. You stare at him.

"What?" you say.

"What, what? Didn't I say I was sleeping in here tonight?"

"No," you say.

He stares at you, and you awkwardly move over. Beel pulls back the many layers of blankets and duvets and laughs when he sees you in your thickest woollen jumper and tracksuit combo.

"I bet Asmo would love to see you this outfit."

You groan. "I'm cold. Are you going to get in or not?"

Beel hastens in your bed and pulls the blankets over his legs. He’s sitting up like you are, watching you drink your hot chocolate. Immediately you can feel his warmth radiating, but you can't bring yourself to go closer to him.

You're still shivering despite his warmth. It'll take a little bit longer to warm you up completely. Silently, you take another sip of your hot chocolate.

"Do you get this cold in the human realm too?"

You nod, "Yeah, but I had my electric blanket to keep me warm. Or at least a heater that _worked_."

"Well look, now you've got your own, personal, living heater right here. I'm the hottest of the brothers, you know?"

You laugh, glancing at him. "I can see that."

"Huh? See? Don't you mean feel?... Oh... I meant temperature-wise, not uh..."

"I know what you meant," you said. You yawned. "Thank you, though, for doing this."

"Well, it would be kind of sad if you froze to death."

You finish the rest if your hot chocolate and set it next to his on your bedside table.

"Are you tired?" you ask.

"A bit," he said.

You nod and switch off your lamp.

"Let's sleep, then," you say.

You close your eyes. Your bed is big enough that if you roll over on your side, there’s a wide enough berth that you and Beel aren't touching. You can still feel his warmth radiating, but it's not enough. You're still shivering.

"MC," says Beel.

"Mm?"

"Come here."

"Come where?" you say. You don't know why you said that. You know exactly where he wants to you to go.

"You're freezing. Come on."

You don't move for a second, but then you shift yourself over so you're against Beel. He wraps his arms around you.

Ever since coming to the Devildom, you've been in more contact with boys than you had ever been in your life. You feel as if the amount of interactions you've had with each of the brothers would be more than enough for a more experienced person, but to you, it was overwhelming, heart-fluttering.

In the human world, all your friends were girls. You didn't think you had more than a ten-minute interaction with a boy in your entire life. And while there wasn't much difference between your girlfriends and the brothers, sometimes there were moments when there was a stark difference in feelings. Like right now, with Beel's arms wrapped around you, his thumb tracing a pattern on your shoulder.

You try to relax into his arms, but it's hard. Even though he's warm and so soft, and he smells a little bit of the hot chocolate he made you, something just makes you tense up.

No doubt Beel can feel it through your thick layers of clothes.

"Is there something the matter?" he asks softly.

"No."

"Hm."

The boys always fight about wanting to sleep in your bed with you, but even when they manage to sneak under your covers, you block them by putting pillows between yourself and them even if they complain about it.

"Do you not like being touched?" Beel asks. His hand hovers above your shoulder, ready to retreat if he needs to.

"It's not really that," you say. You swallow and the palms of your hands tingle because you feel like you're going to embarrass yourself. "It's just that I don't really get touched. Or hugged, I mean. You guys are really affectionate."

Beel laughs. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

You think about it. You don't feel uncomfortable when they hug you, especially not right now, when Beel feels like a pillow. But it just feels....

"It feels unfamiliar. But I like it. It's just... well... no one really used to want to hug me before. And nobody really used to hug me back. So eventually I just stopped trying."

"MC... that's the most depressing thing I've ever heard."

You shove Beel, but you laugh with him. "You're the one who asked," you whine.

Beel's arms wrap tighter around you. "It just makes me want to hug you more."

You grin into his chest, and your heart is racing so fast you bet all your Grimm that he could feel it.

"You can hug me back, if you want," he says. He whispers it really; his lips close to your ear.

You don't move for a moment, and then you move your arm so it's around his waist. You feel a sliver of skin, too. His shirt must have ridden up a bit when he got into your bed. He shivers.

"Your hands are freezing," he says.

"Hopefully not for long," you say.

Beel pulls his hands away from you and instead grasps both your hands in his. His warm hands are a stark contrast to yours. He rubs them. You pull yourself closer to him so you're flush against his body. His chest is against yours, your legs almost intertwining and he pauses for a moment.

"MC..."

"You're just so warm," you mumble. Your sleepiness must be getting to you, because you pull one of your hands away from his, keeping the other there in his grasp. Your free hand goes back to his waist, then dips under his shirt until your hand rests mid back and you can feel his vast muscles, his hot skin under your fingers.

"So warm and soft,” you whisper.

His shoulders tense, and he moves his legs away from you. Really, he pulls his pelvis away from you, but you try not to think about it. A blush rises to your cheeks, stomach swooping. You can tell he's trying to control his breathing.

It's flattering, but it also doesn't feel real at the same time. You're not even sure you can even acknowledge it, because you've never been in a situation like this before. Maybe if you had more experience, maybe if you weren't as shy, you could push it further, but you don't know if you can.

Instead, you close your eyes, one hand in his, the other underneath his shirt. You can relax now, and you fall asleep feeling warmer than you ever have before.

* * *

Your alarm wakes you up a few hours later, and you untangle yourself from Beel to reach over and turn it off. You look over to Beel who has woken up, too. He looks confused, his brows drawn together, then he looks at you, and his face goes as red as his hair.

"Good morning," you say to him.

"M-morning," he says. His hair is a mess, and his voice sounds groggy and deeper than usual.

You tear your eyes away from him to look at your phone. You have a few missed messages from last night when you stopped replying to Levi and Lucifer. You quickly read through them all.

**Lucifer**

_I'll get you a portable heater from Akuzon._

_MC?_

_Are you still there?_

**Levi**

_Beel must have gone up._

_Ugh, wish that was me rn._

**Lucifer**

_That's why you should stop gaming so much._

_Losing so many opportunities like that._

**Levi**

_You've lost an opportunity too._

**Lucifer**

_..._

_Damn it._

You lock your D.D.D without replying, slightly bothered at the fact that the boys messaged each other like you weren’t in that group chat and could see the messages they sent. While it was funny at first that the brothers all seemed to fight over you, now it left you feeling annoyed.

You look over to Beel, who had his eyes on you. “Is there something wrong?” he asks.

You shake your head. You don’t want to explain all that to Beel,

"Just don’t really want to go to class today,” you lie.

Beel nods. He looks as upset about it as you do. “Me either.”

You sigh. Your about to get out of bed when you get another notification in the group chat. It's from Belphie.

**Belphie**

_does anyone know where Beel is? he’s not in his room._

**Mammon**

_He’s probably in the kitchen._

You quickly reply.

_He’s with me._

**Belphie**

_and where is that?_

**You**

_My room_

**Belphie**

_what?_

_what’s he in your room for……?_

“MC?” Beel asks. You notice he doesn’t have his D.D.D. with him, so he probably has no idea what’s going on.

You type out a vague reply to the group chat and then lock your phone.

“Just your brothers wondering where you are,” you explain.

He nods. “What did you say?”

“I just said you’re with me. Anyway,” you say. “We should probably get changed now.”

He nods again, and you climb out of bed. Already the biting air is chilling you to your core. You grab your uniform and turn around. You notice Beel hasn’t even moved.

“Beel?”

“Mm?” he says absentmindedly.

You hold up your uniform. “I need to get changed.”

He looks at you like you were speaking another language, and then he realises, a blush across his face. “O-oh, right. Sorry, I’ll get going now.”

You smile at him and watch as he gets out of bed. No doubt he has the memory of last night going through his mind. You do too, even though you’re acting like everything is normal and nothing happened between you last night. You just don’t think you can deal with your feelings this early in the morning. He walks out your door, adjusting his pyjama bottoms as he does so, and you pretend you don’t notice, though there’s a flush on your neck. He’s pretty red too, as he closes the door.

You don’t change right away. It feels as if the warmth left with Beel. You sit on the edge of your bed like you’re in shock. You really can’t believe that happened last night. It might have been nothing to anyone else, but to you, it was everything. Everything that you had never gotten before, never felt, never even _done._

There was still plenty you hadn’t done, and this felt like the prelude to much bigger things.

You get changed into your uniform, layering it with a long-sleeved t-shirt. You put on a warm jacket over your blazer even though it wasn’t a part of the dress code. You could probably get away with it anyway.

You make your way to the kitchen to have breakfast and when you get there, all the brothers are there, except for Beel, who must still be getting changed.

You sit down at your seat and pile your plate with whatever looks edible for a human. Your teeth are chattering again.

The brothers look at you, noticing your distress.

“Is it _really_ that cold?” Mammon asks.

“Come here, MC. I can warm you up,” says Asmo, wiggling his brows.

Satan glances at you and pours you some tea. You accept it gratefully and let the steam warm your face.

“Maybe we should let you stay home until your heater comes,” says Lucifer. “If you get sick…”

The door opens and Beel comes in. His hair is wet, and his face is impassive. He sits down next to Belphie, and you’re on opposite corners of the rectangular table. He glances at you, then starts gorging himself on food.

You’re about to answer Lucifer’s question, but Belphie has more pressing questions.

“Where were you, Beel?” asks Belphie. “You’re usually here before any of us can grab anything.”

Beel clears his throat. “I had a shower.”

Even though he normally eats a ton, the way he’s stuffing his face now makes you think he’s doing it to avoid answering questions.

“A shower, hm?” says Asmodeus slyly. “Wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that you slept in MC’s bed last night?”

You drop your fork, which bounces from the table to the floor. You reach over to grab it and Satan hands it to you wordlessly.

“Thanks,” you mutter.

When you rise back to the table, everyone’s eyes are focused on you. A few shift to Beel, too. But Mammon is staring at you with his mouth hanging open. Levi has a fist clenched tight on his fork. Lucifer’s face is blank as always, but there’s something about him that lets you think he’s having the worst kind of assumptions.

Even Belphie and Satan are blushing. Everybody, except for Mammon (whose mouth is still hanging open), and Asmo (who is sporting a grin like he just discovered a royal affair), all have their jaws clenched. Even Beel, though he looks more embarrassed than anything.

You know that denying it would just seem like a rejection to Beel, so you tell the truth.

“He brought me hot chocolate last night,” you muster as much confidence as you can, knowing that every word you say is about to be picked apart by the brothers. “I was still cold, so I asked him to sleep next to me. He’s warm.”

You swallow and glance at Beel.

“I’m warm too,” grumbles Mammon. “Why don’t I just stick on ya like ya own personal heater?”

“Um, I like my space thanks,” you say. You glance at Beel, because that was kind of the opposite of what you told him last night. He looks pleased that you turned down Mammon’s request, though.

“Well, tonight, then! We’ll take turns!” protests Mammon.

You’re about to come up with some kind of weak reason why Mammon can’t sleep with you, but surprisingly, Asmo comes up with a better excuse.

“Beel’s _easily_ the warmest of us all, isn’t he? Who knows why…? Maybe it’s all the food he eats. Must turn his body into an engine, or something. Food is fuel, after all.”

“But – but -!” says Mammon.

“I’m warm, too!” says Levi.

Asmo looks at him, grimacing. “You’re _clammy._ And you don’t sleep at the proper hours for MC to get their beauty sleep!”

Mammon snickers. “That’s true.”

You’re not sure why Asmo is helping you, but you’re grateful for it anyway.

Levi grumbles something inaudible.

“MC, why don’t you sleep in mine and Beel’s room next time?” asks Belphegor. “We can have a sleepover!”

You glance over to Beel, then back to Belphie. A sleepover would certainly be _safer._ “I’ll think about it,” you grumble.

You push your chair back, suddenly frustrated by everyone’s attention, everyone fighting over you. To be honest, you’re not sure if it’s frustration or simply _confusion._ It feels like as soon as you stepped foot in the Devildom, everyone’s been fighting over you in one way or another.

“Where are you going?” Belphie asks.

“To class,” you say. You draw your jacket tighter around you and make your way across campus to get to your classroom.

When you enter, the angels are already sitting at their normal seats. Solomon is there too. Suddenly, you feel the need for some _human_ company, and sit next to him.

“Well, hello. Where’s your yapping dogs?” Solomon asks by way of greeting.

“Don’t call them that. And they’re probably still in the kitchen.”

Solomon must be able to tell by the tone of your voice that you’re irritated. “You stormed out on them?”

“I’m just tired of them fighting about me. I feel like I’m being torn in seven different directions at once.”

Even though it had really only been Levi, Mammon and Belphie arguing about your sleeping arrangement with Beel, you could tell that the rest of them weren’t too pleased with it either. With the exception of Asmodeus, for some reason. He could probably sense the tension on both of them with his Avatar of Lust demon powers or something and thought he could play the part of Cupid.

Solomon appraises you and takes note of your not-school-uniform jacket. “You cold? I’ve almost forgotten about how awful it gets during winter.”

“Lucifer said you use a spell.”

“A potion, actually. I could make one for you, but it takes about two weeks to gather the ingredients, and another week to brew it.”

“Typical,” you mutter. “This weather is the root of all my problems.”

Solomon laughs. “I’m not sure I even want to know why the cold has gotten the brothers’ all in a tizzy.”

“And please don’t ask.”

You sigh when the wooden door creaks open and the brothers who are taking this class amble in. You’re lucky the tables only fit two people so you can avoid Levi and Mammon complaining about how you let Beel sleep in your bed but not them.

Beel lumbers in a few seconds behind. You catch his eye and smile at him to let him know that you’re not mad at _him,_ at least. He gives you a small smile in return, then sits at the desk behind yours.

When the lesson starts, you can’t really focus one bit. You keep thinking about last night, about the feeling of Beel’s skin on your fingers, your bodies pressed together, and then not really pressed together even though the closeness felt even more intense once Beel pulled back a little, because you knew exactly what was going on and why he did so.

You don’t know if it’s because he’s sitting right behind you, but you don’t feel very cold right now. You might even have a blush crawling up your neck.

You can’t help it when you start to lose yourself in daydreams.

When it’s recess, you rush out of the classroom to go to the bathroom, avoiding eye-contact with Beel as if he might be able to know every single depraved thought you had just by looking at you.

You splash water on your face and tell yourself to cool-down. Fantasising about Beel in class… you’ve gone insane. Literally insane. Who cares if he was _that_ tall and _that_ burly and _that_ kind and was literally the sweetest person you had ever known?

You clench your jaw. _Don’t get your hopes up._ You tell yourself.

But you can already feel them rising.

You leave the bathroom and make your way to the cafeteria, where there’s specially made human food for you and Solomon. When you get your food, you awkwardly hesitate between making your way over to Beel or sitting with Solomon again. Boldness wasn’t your strong suit, but… last night had been the boldest you’d ever been, so maybe you could learn from that. It was weird how last night you felt so comfortable with him. Now you could barely even look at him.

You approach Beel.

“Lucifer told Mammon and Levi to stop bothering you,” said Beel.

“Oh. Good,” you say. “It’s annoying.”

You take a bite out of your burger. Beel’s eyes follow it as you raise it to your mouth. You look over to his tray, which was totally cleaned.

“Do you want some of mine?” you ask. You don’t even wait for a reply as you tear the burger in half and give one half to him. He takes it but doesn’t eat it in one go, which was kind of weird for him.

“What?” he asks, looking self-conscious.

“If you want to eat it, then just eat it,” you say.

It was like he was trying to seem respectable in front of you.

“I’m eating normally,” he says.

“No, you’re not. You eat food like this.” You try your best to shove your half of your burger entirely in your mouth. Then your eyes go wide and you cover your mouth as you try to swallow. You can tell your cheeks are bulging and you look at Beel in panic as you try to chew your food and not choke on it.

It doesn’t help when Beel starts laughing at you. His laughter gets louder as your chewing gets more vigorous. When you finish your burger, you’re panting but you’re smiling too.

Beel has tears in his eyes. “I definitely _do not_ eat like that,” he says between wheezes.

You elbow him. Your face has gone red and this time it’s from total, pure embarrassment. Not mingled with anything else. There a more than a few eyes on you.

“Ugh. That was horrible. I don’t know how you do it.”

“Watch and learn,” says Beel. He takes his burger and shoves it all in there. He doesn’t choke, his cheeks don’t bulge. He just eats it. “I seriously don’t know how all you people take such tiny bites.”

You wipe your face with a napkin. “I don’t know how you take such massive ones.”

You feel a soft, dainty hand tap a pattern on the back of your neck. You can tell by the rosy scent around you that Asmo has now joined you both. Standing behind you, he leans in to whisper in your ear.

“ _I_ know how to take massive ones. I could show you how. I feel like you’d be needing a lesson _quite_ soon.”

Your entire body freezes at Asmo’s words, and also at how _your_ words could be twisted like that. Your entire body flushes, and Asmo draws back. His fingers are now in your hair, giving you a massage like he hadn’t said anything that made you so flustered. You weren’t even sure you could remember how to form coherent sentences anymore.

Sure enough, you were gaping like a fish. You quickly close your mouth, then glance at Beel, whose looking confused and a little bit jealous.

“What did you say, Asmo?”

Asmo twirls a strand of your hair. “Oh… nothing that’s not in your favour.”

Beel swallows. “You said something gross, like always.”

“Au contraire,” says Asmo. “Was it gross, MC?”

“It wasn’t _not_ gross,” you mumble.

“See!”

“Then you should be able to tell me what he said, right?”

“Would _you_ want to repeat something I said, little brother?” Asmo asks.

“Then it _was_ gross!” says Beel.

You shake your head, trying to placate Beel. “It was _inappropriate_. He was making a pun.”

“A pun? On what?”

Asmo continues massaging your scalp. It must be because Asmo is here that you suddenly can’t stop looking at Beel. He just looks so _handsome._

“Well… when I said I don’t know how you… took such massive ones… he just said something dirty,” you don’t know why your forgetting how to speak. Asmo’s fingers feel so nice.

“Asmo,” says Beel dangerously. “What are you doing?”

“This is called a massage. It must not be easy, here in the Devildom. So much stress a human must be under, especially with all our brothers fighting for their attention.”

“Stop talking abou’ me like ‘m not here,” you slur. You feel sleepy.

“You’re doing something to MC,” says Beel outraged. “Get your hands off.”

Asmo’s hands slip from your head. You lean forward, one arm on the table chin resting on your hand. You’re still staring at Beel.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” asks Beel. He looks a little scared. Honestly, it’s kind of cute. “Tell me what you did.”

Beel stands up like he needs to defend your honour or something. His hand is dangling right there, so you grab it and put it on top of your head like how Asmo’s was before.

Beel stares at you for a second.

“We all have thoughts we try to push away. I just brought them to the front. So many doubts in that pretty mind. So confused. So pure, too.”

The last part was said in a whisper, meant only for Beel to hear, but you heard it too. Beel stares at you like you’re some kind of weird undiscovered sea creature.

Asmo starts to walk away. “This one _does_ know one thing they want though, even if they’re too shy to even act on it.”

“Massage, please,” you say.

Beel sighs, pulling his hand off your head and slumping back in his chair.

“Stupid Asmo,” he grunts. He turns towards you. “MC, snap out of it. Stop acting stupid, because I know you’re not.”

You nod. “Stupid Asmo,” you agree. “You’re not stupid. You’re sweet, like candy.”

Beel puts his face in his hands. “Stupid Asmo infecting you with his Lust demon bull-shit and ruining a good time.” His words come out all mumbled.

When he brings his face out of his hands, he starts, because you’ve got your hand extended out to him. On the palm of your hand, you have a single, plastic wrapped candy. It’s one of those hard candies that you can see be made by hand in certain tourist destinations. You had gotten some on your last trip with Lucifer and Satan to the human realm and kept some in your bag.

“It’s strawberry flavoured,” you say. You specifically picked it out because it matched his hair.

He takes the candy out of your hands. “Asmo didn’t give this to you, did he?”

You shake your head. “From the human realm. Unwrap the plastic before you eat it or you might die.”

He listens to what you say and then eats the single candy.

“It’s good,” he grumbles.

You reach into your bag and pull out the packet.

“Are you okay to go back to class?” Beel asks.

“I don’t know. Are you?”

Beel sighs.

Honestly, you’re just being cheeky at this point, whatever ‘lust-demon bullshit’ Asmo did to you disappeared the moment he left. Though you felt as if he picked through every thought you ever had about Beel and now knew everything about how you felt towards him.

“I’m fine. Well, kind of,” you say, because you can’t get what Asmo said out of your mind. About Beel being massive.

“Kind of?”

You fake a shiver because you don’t want to be honest with Beel. “Still just a bit chilly.”

Really, you hadn’t been cold since the moment you stepped out of the classroom.

You don’t really know what you expected when you said that.

“C’mere,” said Beel. He uses his strength to pull you and your chair closer to him. He drapes an arm around your shoulders, and you lean into him. “You don’t really feel cold,”

You force your teeth to chatter.

Beel frowns and places the back of your hand to your forehead. “Ugh, I don’t know if this is normal human temperature. Are you dying?”

Beel peels his arm off your shoulder and grabs your wrist and tests it for a pulse. You try to pull your arm away, but he holds you fast.

“I’m not sick,” you say quickly.

“I think your heart is racing really fast. I need another human. HEY SOLOMON!” Beel calls.

You groan when Solomon comes near. Beel explains that he thinks you have a fever, but because he’s so hot (temperature-wise), he can’t tell for sure.

"You're a bit red?” says Solomon solemnly. He puts a hand to your forehead. “Hm… maybe it’s best to take them home. Humans get sick in such cold weather, you know. Maybe should have stayed home in the first place.”

“S-Solomon!” you say in protest, but he’s already walking away.

“Alright, he’s spoken. Come on, MC. I’m taking you back to your room.”

“I’m not sick. Seriously.”

“Either you’re sick, or Asmo did something weird to you and if Asmo did something to you, then it’s best to stay out of public until we’re sure it has passed.”

You groan. “Urgh, come on, Beel. He wouldn’t do anything like that.”

“Wouldn’t he?”

You pause for a minute, because he probably _would_.

“Okay, fine. Didn’t even want to go to school today anyway,” you grumble. You stand up, feeling completely fine, but Beel keeps a steadying arm around you, just in case.

As you’re passing through the hallways, you meet Diavolo.

“Beel, MC? What’s going on?”

“MC’s sick. We’re going home.”

Diavolo leans in close to you. He shrugs. “You don’t really look sick to me… what do I know about humans, though. Alright, off you go. I’ll excuse your absence.”

Beel nods and you go back to the House of Lamentation. It’s completely empty.

Beel is about to take you back to your room, but you stop him.

“Let’s go to the living room. I’m going to watch TV for the rest of the day, honestly.”

Beel pauses for a moment like he’s pondering if there’s any danger in watching TV. “Alright, then. living room, it is.”

When you get there, you slump into the couch. Beel spends a frantic minute going around and finding you pillows and blankets, but eventually you stop him.

“Just come here,”

“I’m trying to look after you. I was going to make you chicken soup. That’s what humans have when they get sick, right?”

You smile fondly. “I’m not hungry.”

“Are you thirsty, then? You should stay hydrated.”

You reach into your bag and pull out your water bottle. “I’m fine, see? Just stay here. We’ll watch a movie together.”

Beel sighs, then you sit up so there’s space for him. When he sits, you change your position, so you’re curled up on the armchair, nestled into him. Once again, Beel wraps an arm around you. You grab the remote and turn on the TV. You open DevFlix and notice that Levi’s gone through your account and added a whole list of anime you should watch.

“Any requests?” you ask, because you’re the worst at deciding.

“Levi was talking about something that sounded pretty good. _I Was Stuck in A Satellite and Now My Demon Mother Is Trying to Kill Me but It’s Okay Because I’m With My Totally Hot Crush Who Is A Criminal and Wanted by Five Different Government’s and Everyone Is Trying to Kill Us?”_

“Uh… sure,” you say, and you type in as much of the title as you can remember.

The movie starts playing, and it’s actually better than you thought. The film was equally romantic as it was action-packed, and full of surprising heart that you never would have expected from a title like that.

Eventually, Beel’s hands went to the top of your head, and he started massaging it like Asmo had done in the cafeteria.

“What are you doing?” you ask.

Beel continues his massage. “You seemed like you liked it when Asmo did it.”

“Yeah,” you say. Your stomach swoops, because it feels better than when Asmo did it.

You keep your eyes on the film, but slowly you can feel yourself drifting under Beel’s touch. He’s just so gentle.

Halfway through the movie, his stomach grumbles.

“Are you hungry?”

“I’m always hungry.”

You had packed a sandwich for your lunch today, so you take it out of your bag, unwrap it, and give it to him.

“What about you?” he asks, taking his hand from your head.

You shrug. “Not hungry.”

“Have half. Just don’t shove it all in your mouth like you did with the burger.”

You groan but take your half of the sandwich and take heed of his warning.

He finishes his in about a second, and you think he’s satisfied, until his stomach growls again.

You tear your eyes away from the kissing love-interests. “I can pause it and make you something?”

Beel swallows. “It’s fine, let’s just finish the movie. I can make my own food, too, by the way.”

“I know you can, the problem is you eat half the ingredients before you even start cooking.”

Beel flushes but shushes you. “Look, the love interests are being cute.”

You look at the screen, and throughout that whole conversation, the love-interests had not once stopped kissing. What it even possible to kiss for that long? Did people need to come up for air when they kissed?

Maybe demons were different. What would kissing Beel be like? His lips were kind of chapped, but they looked soft, anyway. It would probably be nice.

The kiss escalated into a passionate make-out session and Beel’s stomach grumbled again.

“Shh,” said Beel.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“I was talking to my stomach.”

“Ha! But seriously, is there something you want?”

“No.”

When the love-interests started taking off each-other’s clothes, Beel’s stomach let out the longest rumble yet.

You rose an eyebrow, looking at Beel, suddenly understanding.

Beel flushed. “I’m not hungry,” he said quickly.

“I figured.”

If it was possible, he went even redder.

“Let’s watch something else,” he said quickly. He reached for the remote, but you grabbed his hand before he could get it.

“No, I like this movie.”

Beel looked pained, but in a good way (or so Asmo would say).

Beel slumped back into the couch. You hadn’t let go of his hand yet and in fact, you didn’t think you _were_ going to let go. Instead, you suddenly found his hands a _lot_ more interesting than the film. You kept your eyes on the screen, but you were interlacing your fingers with his or tracing your index finger in a circle around his palm like you were about to start singing round and round the garden.

Beel shivered. Then he froze.

“Are you cold?” you ask.

“N-no. I just like that feeling.”

“This?” you circle his palm again.

“Just – Just when you touch me.”

His voice was barely a whisper, and he looked panicked as soon as he said it, like he had said too much.

You grin, but then you feel nerves flutter in your stomach. _Don’t chicken out. Don’t chicken out._ You tell yourself. Never had you been this close with another person before. Never had someone say something like that to you.

“I like you,” said Beel. This time, he’s looking at you with fire in his eyes. “I – I –“ he can’t finish his sentence.

Your fingers falter on Beel’s hand, because they’ve started to tingle. _That_ was something you had never heard anyone say about you. At least, not in that way. Ever since you came to the Devildom, Beel’s always been so kind and warm and welcoming, and it wasn’t like last night was the only time when it felt like you two could be something more than friends. If you’re being honest with yourself, you’ve liked him for a long time, something that was more than just simple attraction.

Asmo was right. You _did_ know what you wanted. You just weren’t sure if you could act on it.

You’re sure now.

You can’t form a sentence, so instead you bring Beel’s hands to your lips and kiss them. One by one.

It’s barely anything, but to you it’s everything.

When you turn to him, he brushes your hair out of your eyes, then leans in to meet your lips with his. You’ve never kissed anyone – anyone who counted, anyway. And this is like everything and nothing you expected a kiss to feel like. He’s breathing through his nose, so you can feel his short puffs of air on your philtrum, his lips are pliable and soft, like you imagined, and his nose is nestled against the crook of yours.

He pulls away to look at you, his lips are moist, and yours must be too. You feel like you barely even did anything, so you move closer to him and _you_ kiss him this time. Beel’s hand goes to the back of your neck to guide you, to push the two of you together. You feel the warmth of his hand, it’s gentle, yet forceful. You bring your hands and join them around his neck. The movie playing is barely even noticeable, because now all you can hear is Beel’s sharp breaths and your erratic ones.

Beel pulls away so he can lay you lengthwise along the couch. He hovers above you, going back to steal another kiss.

You pull yourself up again, because it’s honestly not really comfortable laying on your back like a dead fish. Instead, you position yourself so you’re both sitting upright and you’re straddling him.

You don’t mean to – you barely even know what you’re doing – but when you adjust your position, you grind against him, and can feel him against your pelvis. You don’t know much about anatomy, but already you can tell that Asmo was right.

“You’re awful, MC. Do you know that?” said Beel. “I’m hungry for _you._ ”

“You think I’m awful, when you go around looking like that? Acting like that?”

Beel swallows and you kiss him again. This time, you’re determined to get _somewhere._ You would let him do whatever he wanted to you.

You grab his hand and let it dip under your shirt, him touching your skin like you touched his. Just like last night, this feels like a dream, it feels like it’s not really happening. You’ve never held someone like this, never been so close with someone like this.

“MC…” says Beel, he pulls his hand away. “Are you sure you want this? It’s not Asmo doing something to you, right?”

“It’s not. I want it.”

But you don’t think Beel believes you. He looks concerned, scared.

“I just want to make sure,” he says, even though his breathing is laboured, even though you can feel his long length hardened beneath you, he pulls back, teeth gritted, brows drawn.

You sit on his lap in a daze, your heart was still racing, but rather than swooping, your stomach was sinking.

You get off him, standing up and leaving the living room. You’re saying every single curse word you know with every step you take to your bedroom.

You can’t be annoyed at him, because you couldn’t even be sure about anything yourself. What _if_ Asmo did something to you… but what? Made you feel more confident? More daring? More horny? You were horny enough all by yourself, the only thing was that you had never acted on it with another person before.

When you return to your bedroom, you want nothing more than to relieve yourself from that experience, of how _close_ you almost got. Instead, though, you grab a change of clothes and make your way to the bathrooms, wanting to have a bath to calm your nerves at least.

When the tub is full, you strip free of your uniform, and step into the hot water. The tub is bigger and grander than any you’ve ever seen before and you’ve spent many hours in here just to escape from the brothers – though there had been many close calls when they would almost walk in you bathing. What you wouldn’t give to have someone _specific_ walk in on you now.

You use soap to clean yourself, and when you’re done, your hands dip low and your fingers trace your crotch, already sensitive, already quivering. You can think of nothing else but Beel as you seek your release. You think of nothing other than how good he could make you feel and how good you could make him feel. It wasn’t the first time you’d jerked off thinking about Beel. The first time was when you first saw his demon dorm, in all that leather, his toned chest on full display, how much more commandeering he looked, horns and all.

You never thought it would come to this, trying to bring yourself to climax not because you wanted to, but because you _needed_ to. Because _he_ did this to you.

You’re not quiet as your rub yourself, you don’t know if Beel can hear you, but you want him to. You want him to know exactly what he does to you.

All you can hear is the sounds of your laboured breathing and the water as it rocks with your movements. When you come, you breathe Beel’s name like a prayer, your stomach coiling. You’re completely spent.

You’re also frustrated. You’d been so close. So close. Once again, your only desire had to be replaced with your own hand.

You emerge from the bath and rinse yourself off with the shower head. You towel yourself dry and put on your change of clothes and go to your room and climb under the covers of your bed and feel like dying.

Funny, your nerves don’t feel calmed at all.

You wish Asmo had never come to you two in the cafeteria, but then again, it was because of him that you even got to go home with Beel at all.

You’re tired after everything that happened, so you end up falling asleep.

* * *

You probably had a sex dream about Beel that you can’t even remember because you wake up feeling hot and aroused, despite the cold air. Or maybe you didn’t even have a dream, and you just woke up like that because Beel was simply irresistible and you just can’t stop thinking about him.

So stupid. You’re annoyed at yourself because you can’t decide what any of this means. You never expected yourself to be the kind of person that tries to get into someone’s pants before you’ve even started dating. You also don’t even know what any of this means for your relationship with him – with the rest of the brother’s too. You never wanted to be someone’s friends with benefits, or a one-night stand. Your mind was infected with too many love stories and fairy tales for that. You’ve only ever wanted something long and lasting and romantic.

Yet here you were, driven with lust and desire for Beel, not paying a single thought to your old ideals or courting and wooing and romances. All you wanted was to have Beel near you, to have Beel coming into you. You were a wreck, and you wanted him so bad. You know for a fact that Asmo had nothing to do with those feelings.

You get out of bed. It’s cold, but not as cold as it was last night. You put on a robe and make your way out of the room.

You go to the kitchen because you’re always hungry when you wake up. You hear the brothers’ voices coming from different rooms you pass, letting you know that school was finished and you and Beel were most definitely not alone anymore.

You find the kitchen practically empty of any food. You feel equal parts annoyed and equal parts smug, knowing that the reason Beel cleaned up the entire pantry was because of you, because he couldn’t satisfy that hunger he felt for you.

Yet you also didn’t have anything to eat. Damn,

Instead, you pour yourself a glass of water. Stupid Beel. You would complain about his lack of self-control if you didn’t already know the immense amount of self-control it must have taken in pulling you off him. In making sure that you really wanted to be with him.

You groan instead, because while it was all kinds of honourable, you really, really, _really,_ wanted to be with him.

“Well, well. If it isn’t the reason why all of our food has mysteriously gone missing.”

Asmo stands in the doorway, smiling mischievously. You roll your eyes.

“This wasn’t my fault,” you say. “If anyone should take the blame, it’s you.”

“Moi?”

You blush at the thought of going into all the details, then you remember that Asmo has done so many worse things than you’re ever going to do in your whole lifetime. In fact, you wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t know everything already. With his freaky lust demon powers.

“Beel thinks you did something to me that made me attracted to him.”

“Not _just_ attracted, surely,” says Asmo. He walks closer to you, a slight sway in his hips.

“No, not just attracted,” you agree.

“Let me guess, he pulled away.”

You nod.

“Well?” he prompts.

“Well, what?”

“Surely you’re not going to just leave it at that. I can smell it on you, you know. And not just the lust. You care for each other.”

You deflect. “Why do you even care?”

Asmo grins. “I’m the Avatar of Lust, it just turns me on.”

“My own sex-crazed cupid,” you mutter.

“Exactly right,” says Asmo. Then he leans in close and whispers something in your ear. “So, this is what you’re going to do…”

* * *

It’s dinnertime, and Lucifer has organised dinner at Hell’s Kitchen for you and all the brothers since there’s no food at home. Like planned, Asmo picks out an outfit that showcases all your best features and styles you in such a way that when you meet the rest of the brothers at the doorstep, none of them can take their eyes off you. Especially Beel, who looks at you like you’re an unattainable delicacy – which is something that Asmo called you before you left your room.

“Oh, Beel, are you drooling?” says Asmo, handing Beel a handkerchief. “Doesn’t MC look divine?”

“Hey, MC, sit next to me on the way there, all right?” says Mammon, who looks like he’s salivating too, but Asmo doesn’t pay him any mind at all.

You shiver when you step out into the cold night air, walking towards the car that Barbatos is driving. You end up sandwiched between Mammon and Lucifer. Beel is sitting behind you and you don’t know if anyone else can feel the tension, but you definitely can.

Mammon keeps flirting with you, Lucifer keeps shooting you devious smiles. More than a few times, his hand wanders to flutter over your knee, or to brush your hair out of your face. It makes your heart flutter, but not in the same way Beel sets your whole body on fire.

When you reach the restaurant, you make sure to sit next to Beel. You’re served almost immediately, and while you’re waiting for your food, you eat your dinner roll, especially conscious of the fact that he’s tense around you. You wonder if it’s your perfume. Asmo said he would go absolutely crazy if he smelled it on you, but he had barely even said a word to you the whole time. It probably doesn’t help that _you_ haven’t spoken to him either.

And you have to admit, he looks handsome as always, even when he’s wolfing down food. You start phase two of the plan, and your hand wanders down to rest on Beel’s thigh, tracing light patterns on it. Beel stiffens for a moment, inhales quickly, and gives you a sharp stare.

You remove your hand and continue eating as if nothing happened. When the rest of the boys’ flirt with you, you reciprocate, playing along with them. But during these moments, you always make sure to look at Beel. Or touch him or lick your lips. When you order dessert, you notice Beel has a bit of whipped cream on the corner of his mouth, which you reach over and use your fingers to wipe it off. You stick your finger in your mouth and stare at Beel with such a look that you could almost be called the Avatar of Lust yourself.

Beel visibly swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down and you know you’ve done exactly what you needed to do.

When you and the brothers return to the House of Lamentation, it’s as cold as it was the night before.

“Funny,” says Lucifer. “The heater should have been repaired by now.”

“Maybe someone’s damaging it on purpose,” says Asmo, with a wink in your direction.

“Well, that’s a stupid waste of money,” says Lucifer. “Beel, you’ll need to sleep with MC again tonight.”

“Wait, I thought MC was going to have a sleepover with us?” interrupts Belphie. ”C’mon MC, let’s go up to our room.”

“Yeah, MC,” says Beel with more strain in his voice than you’ve ever heard it have before. “Let’s have a sleepover.”

You groan internally. _Damn it,_ you think to yourself. _Damn it, damn it, damn it._ You look at Asmo for help, but he seems especially turned on by the fact that you, Beel and Belphie were going to be in the same room tonight.

You trudge behind Beel and Belphie and enter their room. Belphie looks especially happy that you’ll be spending the night with them and gets changed into his pyjamas almost as soon as he enters the room.

“Oh,” you say, “I left my PJ’s in my room. I’ll get changed and come back.”

You get hit in the face with flannel. “Use these,” says Belphie. He seems offended by your dubious look. “They’re _clean._ ”

You look at the pyjamas and they look about your size. “Where do I change?” you ask.

“Change?”

“Just because you demons have no problems getting naked in front of other people doesn’t mean I do, too!”

Belphie’s eyes widen. “I don’t – I didn’t mean –“

“Just turn around and close your eyes,” you snap.

Belphie’s mouth snaps shut and he does as you say, sitting on his bed and facing the wall. You turn towards Beel and you make a face at him as if to say, ‘ _you turn around as well, mister.’_

Beel goes red and closes his eyes.

Completely aware that at any moment either of the brothers could turn around and open their eyes, you get out of your clothes and put on the pyjamas.

“Done,” you say. Beel and Belphie look at you.

“Great,” says Beel. He’s sitting cross-legged on his bed and grins. “Have you ever had a sleepover before, MC?”

“Not in a while,” you say.

“I’ve never had a sleepover,” says Belphie.

“Don’t you share a room with Beel?” you ask.

“Sharing your room with your twin brother doesn’t count as a sleepover, MC.”

Beel nodded solemnly.

“Alright…” you say. “So, what do you want to do? Watch a movie… play games…”

“Don’t people just sleep at a sleepover?” asks Belphie, looking seriously confused.

“Um… yeah, eventually. But, not right away.”

“Oh,” said Belphie looking disappointed. “Okay… well what games do you play.”

“Well there’s truth or dare or spin the bottle or if you have any board games here, we can play those, too.”

“We’ll do truth or dare!” says Belphie. “Let’s go in order from youngest to oldest!”

“So, I go first then?” you say. “Since you’re about a few thousand years older than me, right?”

“Oh… yeah,” says Belphie, scratching his head.

You look around for somewhere to sit and go straight for Beel’s bed. He sits next to you.

“Alright, Belphie, truth or dare?” you say.

“Um… truth.”

You think hard. “Who is your least favourite brother?”

“Lucifer, of course,” he says without hesitation. Then he grimaces “Though these days, Asmo is definitely up there. MC, truth or dare?”

You shake your head. “Rules of the game, you can’t target someone who just asked you.”

Belphie sighs. “Alright. Beel, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Okay… call Lucifer pretending your Diavolo about to profess your love for him.”

You groan, because there’s no way such a dare could turn out well.

Beel, however, takes out hid D.D.D. and does exactly that, putting the call on speaker so you and Belphie can hear.

“What do you want?” says Lucifer through the phone.

Beel puts on a voice eerily similar to Diavolo’s. “Luci? Lucifer, is that you, my darling?”

Lucifer is silent on the other end on the phone, while you and Belphie are desperately trying not to laugh. “Beelzebub, I know it’s you. Your caller ID came up on my D.D.D.”

“Don’t you know the sound of my own voice?” says Beel, injecting as much hurt into his voice as he can. “I found Beel’s D.D.D. on the couch and I just called to say… I love you.”

“I’m going to hang up and when I do, I’m blocking your number,” says Lucifer forcefully. “Not a bit funny.”

“Luci, oh Luci…” says Beel. When Lucifer hangs up, you and Belphie start cracking up, unable to hold in your laughter. Beel starts laughing too, and you both meet eyes. Suddenly, you realise he’s seriously, _seriously_ pretty when he laughs.

You stop laughing when Beel clears his throat. “Alright, MC. Truth or dare.”

_Fuck_. “Truth,” you say, because it’s safer. Besides, if Beel asks you something that’s too embarrassing to answer, you can just lie, anyway.

“Who is the most attractive person you know?”

You clear your throat. “Lucifer,” you say the first name that comes into your mind. Well… the second one. It should be pretty clear who the real answer was.

“Hm,” says Beel, inhaling. “I can tell you’re lying. I can _smell_ it on you. Is it someone in this room?”

You swallow. “You only get to ask one question.”

“So, answer the first one.”

You stare into Beel’s eyes and feel yourself growing hot. “Fine. You are.”

“Really?” exclaims Belphie. “You think _Beel_ is the most attractive out of us?”

You flush. “Why not?”

“I suppose you like the burly, beefy guys then,” grumbles Belphie. “Hey, Beel, you better start helping me with a workout routine.”

You shake your head. “I don’t think he’s attractive _just_ because of his looks,” you say. Then look at Beel, and you realise you might have said too much.

Even Belphie stares at you strangely. “Ri-i-i-ght. Anyway… my turn, isn’t it?”

You nod. “This round, we’ll do oldest to youngest, so Beel…”

“Alright, Belphie. Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” says Belphie.

Beel doesn’t even take time to think about his dare. “I dare you to go to sleep.”

“What?” you and Belphie exclaim at the same time.

“That’s my dare,” says Beel.

“Well, you don’t have to tell me twice. I _was_ hoping we’d get to some _juicier_ questions with MC, though.”

“Go to sleep, Belph,” says Beel, sounding irritated. “You’re starting to sound like Asmo.”

Belphie looks distraught at the comparison, and immediately climbs under his duvet, head hitting the pillow. He’s snoring within a minute.

You look to Beel. “What did you do that for?”

“Because I’ve been wanting to do this all night,” Beel whispers.

Then he leans forward and captures your lips in his.

His kiss feels more urgent than last time. He’s pressing you against his bedframe, his lips melting into yours, his tongue running against your lips, manoeuvring your mouth open. Your own tongue darts out to meet his, and you both stumble for a moment at the unfamiliarity of both your mouths being explored by the other, but _fuck_ if this wasn’t something you hadn’t thought about, about you and Beel making out, of the wetness of your saliva and the way Beel just couldn’t seem to get enough of you.

You’re the one who ends up pulling yourself away from him.

“Wait… what about Belphie?” you ask breathlessly.

“He’s not going to wake up,” says Beel. “He could sleep through anything.”

You glance at the sleeping brother. It doesn’t feel right to be making out with Beel when his brother is right there.

You shake your head. “Let’s go to my room.”

Beel stares at you as if it pains him to even be apart from you for even one second. You lean forward and kiss him again, on the lips, on the cheek, on his jaw. You tangle your fingers in his hair.

“I never said we had to stop kissing,” you whisper, capturing his lips once more.

At that, Beel grins and hoists you up from your legs, swooping you up. You giggle as his does so. His hands are gripping you from beneath your thighs and you can feel something long and hard against where he holds you.

He walks you out of the room and you keep kissing him, and he makes the most _delicious_ sound when you lick and kiss his neck, so you keep doing it until eventually Beel has you against a wall, barely three feet away from his own bedroom, kissing and licking and biting you. You grind down on him.

“You know, I really did want you before,” you say. “When we were watching the movie. Asmo did nothing.”

Beel sighs. “I wanted to go back to you so badly, but you were asleep, so I just let you be. And then you come down to dinner –“ he licks a trail up your neck, panting. “ _Looking_ like that, _touching_ me like that, and I just couldn’t resist.”

“That was the whole plan,” you say, and you grind down on him, letting him know exactly where you want him and he groans.

“I don’t think we’re going to make it to your bedroom,” Beel says.

You laugh. “I’m totally okay with that.”

Still, he peels you from against the wall, and takes a few steps before you’re all over him again, touching his chest, trying to feel him through the fabric of your pyjama pants, and his hands shift so they’re against your heat, feeling you through the fabric. You gasp and shudder at the touch. You look at him with a brand-new fire in your eyes.

“Hold – hold on,” Beel says. “I want to do this p-properly. I can’t when you’re –“

“When I’m…”

He grits his teeth. “You know, being like this.”

You grin, and you stop. “Fine, I’ll give you a reprieve. You walk me to my bedroom and I’ll show you exactly how I can be.”

Beel looks both pained and relieved at the same time. You pull back with your kisses and your grinding, but you don’t stop. You need to keep him on his toes, after all. But eventually you make it to your bedroom, Beel kicking the door shut with the heel of his foot. He brings you to your bed and then, he doesn’t resist anymore.

He’s kissing you back, he’s grinding up against you. He doesn’t waste time in taking off your clothes, and when you’re fully naked in front of him he looks like he wants to devour you whole. You lean forward and take off his clothes, while his hand is down between your legs, feeling you up, touching your most sensitive spots. You’ve only managed to get his shirt off when he’s spreading your legs open and crawling further back on your bed, his mouth is right _there,_ sucking and licking and tasting all of your fluids and making you even wetter than you were before. His fingers trace your hole, but all he wants to do is taste you where your shaking, where you’re trembling. And it’s not just there, where you’re on fire. You want him _everywhere._

His tongue is practically magic, tasting and jerking you until you’re trembling and don’t have any control of your own limbs.

_“_ Beel,” you moan his name. “Beel, I’ll come if you don’t stop.”

He doesn’t seem to hear. All he does his lick and suck and bite – and you don’t want him to stop, you want him between your legs forever, where he can make you come as many times as he can.

You’re nothing but nerves at this point, and when you start jerking, when you start to quiver, he doesn’t stop. When you come in his mouth, moaning and gasping and close to crying, _that’s_ when he stops.

When he looks at you, eyes half-lidded, mouth shiny, cheeks red, you swear you think he is the love of your life. When he crawls forward, you can feel his dick at full attention through his pants, rubbing against where he just tormented you. He kisses you, lets you taste the mix of his saliva and your own self. He puts his fingers in your mouth, and you lick his fingers and suck on them and try to make the most depraved faces you can, just so you can feel him twitch against you just a few more times.

Then he kisses you again and uses the fingers you just sucked to circle around your entrance, pushing just a little bit before pulling out, then again, and again, slowly, painfully slowly, until he can fit three of his fingers inside of you. You almost come again just from that.

“Take it off,” Beel commands when he takes his finger out of you.

You don’t need to be asked again, and you sit up and unbuckle his belt, letting it fly to the floor. You unbutton his pants, slipping it off his hips, off his ass, and down his thighs. He shifts so his pants go all the way off, abandoned somewhere on the other side of the room.

His boxers are all that’s left, and you don’t waste any time in taking them off. You stare at his cock, springing up, unbounded by fabric and swear you could die right now and still be happy.

You haven’t seen many (any) penises in your life, but in your heart, you know that any other dick would be subpar compared to this one. You bring your mouth closer towards it and lick off the pre-cum glistening on the tip of his cock. Beel practically _shudders._ You enclose your mouth around him. A vein is throbbing on the right side of your mouth, and you tighten your lips around him and do the things you think he would like. Licking, sucking, exploring every inch of his long length with your tongue. If you’re doing anything wrong, he doesn’t say so, just panting your name, thrusting against the roof of your mouth at uncontrollable intervals.

“MC,” he groans. “Let me come inside of you.”

You give him one long suck before you let go of him, and within a minute, he pushes you away from him and hoists you up by the tights, positioning his cock with your entrance. In one push, he’s inside of you.

“Guess I never needed any advice from Asmo, after all,” you say deliriously.

“Please don’t say that name again,” says Beel kissing you. “It’s the biggest turn off.”

“Right you are,” you say, and you’re completely lost in the way Beel is thrusting into you, his cock inside of your tight walls, clenching around him with every movement. He pulls you against him and kisses you, touches your chest and your nipples and licks the inside of your mouth and one of your hands goes in between your legs and rubs at your heat, before its replaced by Beel’s own and he’s bringing you to your second climax before long.

You honestly can’t believe he’s holding out longer than you are, and a part of you makes you want to make him come, and the other part makes you want to hold out on that for as long as possible.

Eventually though, when you clench down on him again and he lets out his final moan of your name, you know exactly when he’s come because you can fill it inside of you, wet and sticky. Beel thrusts a few more times, but when he’s about to pull out, you stop him.

“Stay in me,” you say. “Just a little while longer.”

Beel grins, looking exhausted and kisses you.

He does pull out of you though, and there’s wetness on the sheets below you. He laughs, like he can’t believe what he’s just done.

“Beel,” you whisper. You can barely believe how tired, yet how awake you are right now. “Fuck.”

Beel laughs. “I think I saw God.”

You want to throw a pillow at him, but they’ve all somehow ended up on the floor.

You don’t know what to do after this. In TV, they just seem to fall asleep, but you don’t even know if you can right now. Honestly, you think you might even be ready for round two. Beel, though, looks completely spent and completely in shock.

“This wasn’t a dream was it, because I swear, the amount of dreams I’ve had about you…”

“You should tell me all about those dreams,” you say.

Beel lies down next to you, you turn over, and you trace his chest with your finger. He shudders and holds your wrist.

“We have school tomorrow,” Beel says.

You close your eyes for a second. “Great.”

“You… in your uniform. That was one of my dreams.”

“And what did I do in that uniform?”

“Well, you took it off, mostly.”

You laugh. “What else?”

“In the kitchen, with the food. I eat it off you.”

You nod eagerly. “Mhm, mhm?”

“I had a dream about you last night, too. When I slept with you. I woke up an hour before you did and I just wanted to do terrible things to you.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Well – Y-you were asleep!”

You smirk, but don’t say anything further. “And now? Think you’ll be having any more dreams about me?”

“Probably a dream every night.”

“How about we make it a reality every night?”

Beel grins.


End file.
